All I See
by Ira the Shiny Umbreon
Summary: Oceania, a female Dark Lugia, Is trapped in a Pokemon lab. She is being made into the strongest Pokemon by scientists unnamed. (I don't own the Pokemon company!) (Rated T for minor bloodshed, and injury.)
1. Testing

(I don't own Pokémon. The breeds of them mentioned are not owned by me.)  
Prologue:

I closed My eyes. _When will it end..._ I thought to myself. _The endless tests, the pain..._ I cringed as another wave of pain brought my thoughts to an end. I had been in this horrible lab for almost a year now and I have undergone more tests than the Eveelutions that are here. I screamed in my head, no one to hear me. My name is Oceania, and I am a Dark Lugia.

**Chapter 1**

"Wake up fatty!" Said a Jolteon by the name of Jet, even though I was half starved. "Shut up Jet." I said, seeing no use to fight... yet. I thrashed and to my pain and amazement, I broke through the bars. I was covered in blood and paused in shock at my own power. I was supposed to be made stronger here but... I had no time to finish the thought as the reinforced safety doors snapped around me and an alarm was set off. I heard the alarm turned off and felt my cage being lifted. The tied my limbs together and put me in a tub. I was washed and replaced in a newer, stronger cage. _No getting out now..._ I thought to myself.

I woke up with a start, with a human poking a long needle with thick dark stuff in it. I howled as it was injected. I was muzzled and carried into the testing room. I was chained and out of the large throng of scientists, a tall, bald man stepped forward and circled around me a few times, a puzzled look on his face. He turned to the others. "How much have you been injecting her, for how often, and how many times a day?" He asked sternly. "In a month she will have been here a year, For almost every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday, and 4 times a day. Sir." Said s scientist that was tanned, scarred and was one of the few who still had looked at my face. Right in the eyes, like I was human. "Bump it up to 6 times a day, every day." He said, then exited the room. I was stuffed into another cage and put back with the rest. An Umbreon - By the name of Night - Looked at me. "You OK ?" She asked like she genuinely cared. She seamed to be the ringleader of this group and was assuming her duty. "Yes. I'm fine." I said, trying to smile, but it came out as a grimace. "I'm sorry about Jet" She said. "I let him say that because I wanted to see his reaction... You got gut's kid. I'll admit that, but you think about things too much. Plotting is OK **before** you make a move." She said. An Espeon on my other side - By the name of Solar. - Said, "It's time we went to sleep, It's late." The rest of the Pokemon in the lab nodded off and I plotted.

The next morning I was fed (with the rest of the Pokemon) and carted off for my first of many injections that day. When I returned, Night was awake and was the others. They all introduced themselves. Sparks was the Flareon, Glisten was the Glaceon, Jade was the Leafeon, Fox was the Evee, and Vapor was the Vaporeon.


	2. Beating My Head Against A Wall

**Ok, So I would have NEVER continued this if it wasn't for Some Critic. A big shout out to them, and I enjoy that some people took the time to read this! Thx! Now, Off of my rambling and Let's see how our little Dark Lugia is doing!**

* * *

** Chapter 2**

Oceana opened her maw in a guttural roar. She felt herself being dropped in a pool of water. As soon as her nose hit the water, she smelled Magikarp and wriggled out of her bonds.

She swam without really minding were she was. She heard Night's words ring in her ears,

* * *

_"I'm sorry about Jet" She said. "I let him say that because I wanted to see his reaction... You got gut's kid. I'll admit that, but you think about things too much. Plotting is OK __**before**__ you make a move."_

* * *

__She took the little Pokemon's advice and thought a moment. She was in a tank, though the scientists needed her.. They must be testing her, too bad she couldn't fly...

Oceana took off, bubbles trailing off behind her. She had figured that the tank had to end somewhere, and it did. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't see the reflective steel that was in front of her and shammed into it.

She swam backwards a little, and thought, _They have to let me out... but what if..._

She smirked, and hit the wall again, and again, and again. She hit the wall a fifth time and floated on her back, acting like she fainted.

She heard some soft tsking from the surface as her body, limp, floated to the top.

"What a stupid Lugia, I thought they were smarter..." Sighed one of the scientists.

With those words, Oceana felt a seemingly metal claw inclose around her limp self.

She opened an eye and saw that she was being caried across a hall, one she knew all too well, she sudenly wrenched herself from the machene, running off to the cages before an alarm could sound.

She leaped into the room with the gang of Eveelutions. She tore at the air vent and looked at Night, "Were getting out."

* * *

**oooh! Lots of suspence! ^^**


End file.
